1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device that enables a viewer to view a stereoscopic image without glasses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Stereoscopic (three-dimensional (3D)) image display devices are devices that provide different images to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, and thus enable the viewer to view a stereoscopic image due to a binocular parallax between the left eye and the right left.
Recently, research is being actively done for a glasses-free technique in which a user does wear stereoscopic glasses. Examples of the glasses-free technique include a lenticular technique, which separates a left image and a right image by using a cylindrical lens array, and a barrier technique that separates the left image and the right image by using a barrier.
In a stereoscopic image display device using the barrier technique, a plurality of barriers in which a plurality of openings having a slit shape are arranged in parallel are arranged at certain intervals in a display panel, and a left image and a right image are separated by the barriers and are respectively input to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer. The stereoscopic image display device using the barrier technique is easily manufactured, but since light is blocked by the barriers, brightness of a screen is severely reduced.
In a stereoscopic image display device using the lenticular technique, a transparent lenticular lens having a semicylindric shape is disposed in a display panel, and a left image and a right image are separated by the lenticular lens and are respectively input to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer.
In the stereoscopic image display device using the lenticular technique, brightness of a screen is not reduced unlike the barrier technique, but it is impossible to perform two-dimensional (2D)/3D image output conversion.